


Gal Pals

by clarias



Series: Tumblr Fic [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarias/pseuds/clarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Republic City press just doesnt seem to get it</p>
<p>Inspired by <a href="http://t.celebuzz.com/celebuzz/#!/entry/michelle-rodriguez-and-cara-delevingne-enjoy-the-knicks-game,52cd6a91e56d0bb85347e3e2">this</a> <a href="http://bostonherald.com/inside_track/celebrity_news/2008/06/%E2%80%98top_chef%E2%80%99_galpals_will_heat_macy%E2%80%99s">fine</a> <a href="http://www.toofab.com/2014/05/06/ireland-baldwin-kisses-angel-haze-photos/">journalism. </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gal Pals

_Avatar Korra spotted with gal pal Asami Sato in town last night at well known hotspot Kwan’s Kitchen…_

She stares at the caption, then back at the photo, thinking perhaps she had hallucinated it.

But no, they’re still kissing in the photo, Korra leaning across their table to kiss a smudge of cream from Asami’s lips.

When they’d decided to take a soft approach to announcing their relationship to the public, Korra didn’t think it would be so hard. A few kisses out and about, dinner dates at Republic City’s most romantic restaurants, the press would catch on.

Apparently not.

"Look at this," she says, thrusting the paper at Asami, who is deeply engrossed with her breakfast.

She sets down her fork and smooths out the Herald. She frowns as she reads then erupts with a laugh.

"Gal pal? Seriously?"

"What are we going to have to do? Shag on the steps of the president’s house?"

Asami chokes on a bite of fruit. “I hope not,” she splutters.

"Me and Mako were barely holding hands and the press were all over us for potential baby names," Korra says, pulling the paper back to her side of the table. "I don’t get it? Who kisses their friends like that?"

"Not you, I hope," Asami replies with a glint in her eye. "I’d hate to walk in on you and Bolin making out."

She makes a face. “No thank you.”

::

The next morning Asami pushes a pink envelope across the table before Korra has even sat down. The address is carefully made out, perfect square characters like someone still trying to please their teachers, the top already ripped open.

"What’s this?" she asks.

"It was in the fan mail heap. Read it and see."

Korra takes out the letter inside. The writing is the same meticulous square hand.

_Dear avatar korra,_  it reads. _I saw your picture in the Herald this morning and you and your girlfriend looked very happy. My mom said you can’t be dating because you’re both girls, but I think it’s obvious. I hope you are dating, it would be so cool if the avatar liked girls like I do. Ms Sato is very pretty, I think you’d make a great couple._

_Yours sincerely, Mei Ling, 13½_

"Maybe the soft approach isn’t enough," she says, smoothing out the paper absent-mindedly.

"Do I sense a press conference in my future?" Asami asks with a smile.

She shrugs defensively but Asami reaches over to hold her hand.

"I already made some calls," she says. "If you want to do it."

Korra squeezes her hand back, tracing the other one over the straight columns of Mei Ling’s letter.

"I think people like her deserve to know they’re right. Let’s do it."


End file.
